


A Day Trip

by musikurt



Series: A Macmillan Family Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernie is forced to go on yet another shopping trip with his mother, but the two share an unexpected and heartfelt conversation on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a Twitter RP that takes place in a Harry Potter AU.

After apologizing for leaving Justin with his father for the third time in less than a week, Ernie let out a sigh and followed his mother out of the room. Never had she been so keen on bringing him with her while she finished her holiday shopping. She had often asked his opinion on things when he just happened to be along, but there was a different type of insistence in her voice this year. If it wasn't for the fact that Mr. Macmillan and Justin got along so famously, he would have tried to argue - though he knew he probably would never win.

The day's agenda involved going to a few clothing stores, a toy shop, the apothecary, and the grocer's. Ernie was glad that there were only a few clothing stores as the previous day had been nothing but, and he was certain his mother did more shopping for herself than anyone else. He made sure to promise Justin they would return no later than afternoon tea, ensuring his mother was in earshot when he did so. Always a good idea to have an excuse to be somewhere else when shopping with Mrs. Macmillan.

Three clothing stores, easily at least twenty-five outfit considerations, three gifts from the toy store, two potions, and a bag of groceries later, the day's shopping was done. Though they likely could have used the Floo Network, his mother preferred to take a Muggle taxicab whenever their shopping involved going into any Muggle stores. On the ride back, Ernie thought about telling his mother he couldn't do anymore shopping with her on the trip. He wanted to tell her it was rude of him to leave Justin alone when he was his guest. But he also knew that excuse wouldn't work. For one, he wasn't leaving Justin alone. Secondly, Justin was too nice to say anything but "Go along with your mum, I'll be fine. We've lots of time to spend together before we have to go back." And finally, his mother was used to getting her way -- not because she demanded it, but precisely the opposite. She could easily have claimed the title of 'Queen of Guilt Trips' had it existed in some distant empire.

"You know, Ernie," his mother said after they climbed into the car, "I think that young man at the grocer's was interested in you."

"Excuse me?" Ernie didn't mean to snap at his mother the way he did. "Sorry, sorry. I mean, what are you talking about?"

"That nice young man that helped us with the bag," she continued as she admired one of the blouses she purchased. "Seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off of you. He was very charming and had a great smile." She nodded. "You should go back there tomorrow and see if you can take him out for coffee or something."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ernie replied. He had no idea what she was talking about. The young man at the grocer's was just helpful and friendly - and Ernie was certain he wasn't gay. "Are you going to start thinking everyone's gay now?"

"What?" his mother acted offended. "Why would you say that? Of course not. I just happen to be a very good judge of when someone is gay and when someone's not. I believe they call it the 'gaydar'?"

Ernie buried his head in his hands and found himself thankful no one else could hear them. "'Gaydar'? Really?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm very good at it. That's how I've known for years that you were gay, too."

"What do you mean?" Ernie sat up and fixed his eyes on her. He knew there was no way she could have known; he'd been careful to not give any signs until he was ready to tell her.

"Well, I daresay I cannot pinpoint the exact moment I knew-- Maybe I've just always known. Mothers just have a sense for these things I guess."

"What, so did you know what I was going to say when I told you?"

"Well, your father and I both suspected that might be what you had to tell us, but we both conceded it could have been any number of things." She smiled at him.

"If you knew, why didn't _you_ say something? Would have saved me months of agony trying to figure out how to go through with it and summoning the courage to do so." Ernie sighed.

"Because, Ernie, it was yours to tell, not mine," she said almost contemplatively. "Your father and I felt like it was a place you had to get to on your own. We did our best to provide you with a supportive family environment - both you and your sister. But sometimes doing that means letting you sort things out on your own and not rushing you into things or backing you into a corner."

Ernie understood the point she was trying to make, but was still a little frustrated that she was claiming they already knew and never said anything. "But what if I had never told you? What if I thought I needed to keep it a secret forever?"

Mrs. Macmillan smiled. "You wouldn't have, though, would you? I was always confident you'd tell us when you were ready. We never gave you an impression that you couldn't tell us, did we?"

"Well, no," Ernie admitted. "I think it's just because I know some people don't understand. I've heard stories of people being turned out from otherwise seemingly supportive social circles and families. I guess I never truly thought it would happen, but there's always a chance that things might go differently than we hope or expect. Nothing is completely guaranteed."

His mother was quiet for a moment. "I guess you do have a point there. But you know that love in this family is always a guarantee, no matter what. And that's your safety net - but only when you need to use it." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So, are you going back to the grocer's to see about the young man?"

"Aw, mum, really?" Ernie felt his face flush.

"Well, are you? I'm getting the feeling you might fancy him a bit as well." She gave him a knowing smile.

"Not really, though. I don't know if he's my type."

"Tell me, then: what is your type?"

Ernie shook his head. "I'm not going to have this conversation with my mother."

"Why not? Why can't I know what type of men my son is interested in?"

"Because it's not really your business, is it?" Ernie realized how rude that sounded after he said it.

"What if I happen across a young man who is perfect for you, but I don't know to tell you because you never let me know what I should be looking for?"

"Do you have these conversations with Amanda?" Ernie knew for a _fact_ his mother never talked like this with his sister.

"Of course not, Ernie. She's still a bit young for something like that." Mrs. Macmillan was suddenly distracted by something outside the window. "How about that one, there?" She pointed in the direction of their nearest neighbor's house. Their son was playing fetch with a dog in the yard. He was around Ernie's age, dark hair, fair skin, athletic, and shirtless. Ernie's interest piqued, but he couldn't overcome the urge to insist his mother not try to suggest potential partners for him.

"He's all right, I guess," Ernie said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think he might be gay, too, Ernie," his mother replied. Ernie wanted to tell her he knew she was wrong. He wanted to list off all of the girls the neighbor boy had been with and to tell her how incredibly straight he was. Truth be told, he couldn't tell her any of those things. Yet again, his mother was right. In fact, Ernie fooled around with him the previous summer on a few occasions. Neither one admitted to the other that they were gay, but both had acknowledged at least a curiosity that they wanted to test. They had never been close, even though they were neighbors, so what he had been up to while Ernie was at school for the previous term was a complete mystery.

"Again, you think everyone's gay now," Ernie said with a smile. "You probably think Justin is, too."

"No, I don't," his mother quickly replied. "Though, if he was, I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for you."

"But you asked if he was my boyfriend the other day," Ernie offered as a rebuttal.

"My 'gaydar' isn't completely reliable, young man. Just because I think someone might be or might not be doesn't mean I'm always right. And I didn't mean to imply that I made an assumption about him-- it's just, you decided to tell us when he came to visit, so it was a logical possibility."

Ernie knew he could not argue that point. And he did not enjoy when his mother was able to back him into a corner during an argument. Ernie wasn't an argumentative person by nature, but he liked to think he had a way with words that could get him through almost any sort of discussion or debate. His mother was the only person he knew who could consistently get the better of him.

"How about we make a rule? No suggesting suitable mates for me," Ernie said, changing the subject.

"But what are mothers for, Ernie?" His mother was quite enjoying herself. As much as Ernie like to try to best her in an argument, she enjoyed the opposite just the same.

"Ensuring their children's needs are met? Teaching them life lessons? Offering them guidance and advice? Nowhere in there does 'arranging life-long relationships' come into play." Ernie was serious about her not trying to find him a man, but he was almost certain he'd never talk her out if it.

"I just want what's best for you," she replied as they finally pulled up into the drive in front of the Macmillan house. "And if I see it in front of me, why should I not lead you to it?"

Ernie sighed, then let out a loud laugh. "We're so ridiculous, aren't we? You're always going to try to suggest eligible bachelors to me and nothing I say is going to convince you otherwise, is it?"

She shook her head. "I think that's a predicament we're just going to have to live with."

"I see why dad says I get my stubbornness from you," he added with a grin.

"Quite the pair we are, no?" His mother gave him a hug before they climbed out of the back of the car and headed into the house.


End file.
